Obvious
by DarkSeductress
Summary: Lita is obviously in love with Jeff and it's starting to show. Now she must deal with her feelings as her and Jeff fall for each other, under Matt's nose. OneShot, Companion piece to "One I Gave My Heart To". Brief appearance by Jericho.


12-17-01

"Obvious"

By: Lonely Raven

Archived: 

Distribution: just ask

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Lita, Jeff, Matt, or any other WWE Superstars mentioned in this story. They own themselves and Vince does. I simply use them for my amusement. I DO NOT own the song, Obvious, Christina A. does. Suing me would be useless.

-Can you hear it in my voice-

-Was it something I let slip-

-Does the whole world know-

-Isn't it obvious?-

Lita was fine. Everything was okay, or at least it seemed that way. She didn't understand the emotions and things that were happening to her lately. She knew she was drifting apart from Matt and it was putting a strain and useless tension in everyone around them.

Lita was wound up in her thoughts when the door to the locker room was opened by the man bringing all this confusion in her life: Jeff Hardy.

"Yo, earth to Lita!" Jeff screamed snapping a finger in her face.

"Huh? Oh...Jeff...it's you..." She mumbled pushing his hand away.

"Don't sound so happy to see me!" He laughed pulling his wrestling attire out.

"It's not that, Jeff, I'm I guess." She gave him a weak smile as he sat down beside her.

"Well, you wanna talk about it?" Jeff asked staring in Lita's eyes. Lita could smell Jeff's cologne and felt herself drowning in the emotions playing in his eyes.

She couldn't work her mouth and just sat there.

"Lita..." Jeff whispered. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm..." Her voice croaked. "I..."

"Lita, it's okay. I'm your friend, I'm here for you." He assured placing a hand on her leg.

The door was then opened by Matt, who was laughing loudly with Chris Jericho.

"I'm fine, Jeff." She whispered as her face turned as red as her hair.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked, ignoring the other people in the room completely.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked quickly staring from Jeff to Lita.

"Nothing, I just need a little air." Lita mumbled moving Jeff's hand, which was a mistake because the jolt she felt as Jeff squeezed her hand softly. She didn't say a word as she quickly walked out the door. But not before catching a strange look from Chris.

"You think she'll be fit to wrestle tonight?" Matt asked Jeff, who was staring at the door.

"I don't know." Jeff mumbled as Matt and Chris went back to their original conversation.

-I'm the one who's in control-

-Now I'm acting like a fool-

-Do my feelings show-

-Is my face a glow-

-Isn't it obvious-

"This can not be happening to me." Lita growled in frustration, while pacing the parking lot. "I'm so stupid. I'm acting ridiculous. He's just being a good friend. Stop it, Lita, before you get caught!"

Lita scolded herself running her hands through her hair and pulling at it.

"Umm...Lita?"

She literally popped out her skin, as she turned to face Y2J wearing an amused expression.

"Chris! You almost made me have a heart attack." Lita gasped holding a hand over her pounding heart.

"Who's just being a good friend?" Chris asked with a small smile.

"Huh? Oh, him, no one. It's not important." She mumbled quickly.

"It must be. This guy has you in the middle of the parking lot, ranting and raving like a wild woman. I'd say it's _very_ important." Chris laughed.

"I was only thing aloud." Lita snapped defensively.

"Looked like you were talking to yourself from here or either your invisible friend." He snickered.

"Shut up, Chris." Lita muttered still pacing.

"So, who is it?" He asked.

"Who's what?" Lita asked feigning dumbness.

"The guy that's gonna take Matt's place." Chris stated simply with a smirk.

"You know something, I don't have time to play 20 questions with you, Jericho. I have a match to prepare for." Lita snapped walking away.

"Oh so now I'm 'Jericho'?" He laughed, it was so easy for him to get under Lita's skin.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"Lita."

"What?" She growled turning to glare at him.

"The arena is this way." Chris snickered pointing behind him.

"So it is." Lita snarled walking in that direction now. Chris fell all over himself with laughter as she re-entered the building.

Her emotions were getting the best of her.

Later that night in the ring

The match was over. The Dudleys had dominated, as a result Jeff was on the outside of the ring stuck in the table. The victim of a missed Swanton bomb off the turn buckle.

Lita was over Matt as the Dudleys left the ring. Matt wasn't hurt, he was fine. As soon as they went to commercial break, she was down by Jeff's side with a limping Matt.

"Jeff." She yelled smacking his face, he had to be alright.

"Jeff, the match is over, man, let's go." Matt muttered.

Jeff moved a little and winced.

"My side..." He whispered sitting up as Lita removed pieces of the table. She was then aware of the paramedics with the stretcher.

"Can you walk?' Lita asked with concern.

"I need help, but yeah." Jeff mumbled shoving the paramedics away. "I'm fine, really...nothing's broke..." He forced himself up with the help of Lita. "See..."

"That was really stupid, Jeff!" Matt yelled angrily as they made their way to the locker rooms. "How many times do I have to tell you to think? Or have you just forgotten how?"

"Matt, I really don't need this." Jeff mumbled as the paramedics fussed over taping his ribs up. He winced. "Watch it!"

"Jeff, you're crazy! You seriously have a death wish!" Matt snapped with a glare.

"Mind your business, Matt." Jeff warned as the paramedics finished up.

"Mind my-? You know something, man, I'm through! If you wanna kill yourself, fine, be my guest." Matt yelled storming off.

-Do you see my hands, they tremble-

-Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes-

-Don't know how long-

-I can keep this inside-

-Isn't it obvious?-

"Jeff, he's right." Lita stated softly. Jeff turned his head to look at her; his expression softened. Why did she have to care so much?

"Yeah, I know..." He admitted softly as Lita quickly looked away. Jeff stood and winced, she was immediately by his side. "It's okay, I'll be alright." He assured.

"Are you sure?" She felt her hands starting to shake.

"Yeah, grab my shirt for me." Jeff smiled, he noticed Lita's hand trembling, she grabbed it quickly. "I must have really given you a scare."

"Yeah." Lita nodded, losing her voice again as they walked side by side down the hall. Lita kept stealing glances at Jeff as they walked. What was she going to do? She couldn't possibly live like this. Something was going to happen.

When they entered the locker room Matt glared at Jeff openly. He was already showered and in his street clothes.

"I'm going to the hotel. I'll meet you two there." He stated gruffly grabbing his gym bag and storming out.

"Thank God." Jeff muttered as soon as Matt was gone. Jeff turned to Lita and saw a panic stricken look.

Lita couldn't believe Matt had left her alone with his brother. This couldn't be happening! What was she going to do?

Jeff frowned for a moment. It was all too obvious. He simply made her uncomfortable, she knew. She had to with that expression, she had to know.

"Lita." Jeff sat down quietly. He had to tell her before she ran off to Matt. Best to get it out in the open.

Lita cleared her throat softly. "Yes."

"Come here." He patted the bench beside him.

Lita's eyes widened. He looked serious, no grave. This was bad. He knew. Her emotions were too obvious. This was it. What would he tell Matt? Cause she couldn't lie to Jeff, never. She started to walk over slowly.

Jeff could see her evident fear. "You can stay where you are. It's okay." He said quickly.

Lita sighed within herself as she placed herself across the room.

Jeff knew this was gonna be hard, but he had to risk it. Chris had once told him 'Love is risk, risk is love. So why not take a risk for love?' How was he going to say this. He didn't want her to get angry or scared.

Lita sat across the room waiting. Her palms were freezing and sweating. This was gonna be bad. The silence was too thick for it not to be.

"I make you uncomfortable, don't I?" The statement from Jeff's lips hung in the air between them.

"It's not you..." Lita croaked. "It's...me..."

Jeff stared at her intently, she looked on the verge of tears, of maybe weeping. He felt bad, he was making her cry.

"I'm sorry, Lita, forget it." Jeff whispered pulling his shirt on.

"Jeff- ""

"No, really, I'm sorry I brought it up." He shrugged his shoulders with guilt.

He was walking to the door. Lita realized it was now or never. After this there would always be a change. Question was good or bad and it was up to her.

"I love you." Lita shouted as the tears slide down her cheeks.

-Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart-

-Can you see it in my eyes-

-Every glance, every smile must give me away-

-And I feel so much I can't hide-

Lita had said it. There. Now he knew. Now she let the tears fall. She let all the emotions go.

"Huh?" Jeff turned unsure he had heard correctly.

Lita felt anger rising inside her. How many times would she have to say it? Hadn't her actions spoke it? Couldn't he read it in her eyes? She didn't care about Matt now. Only he mattered.

She lifted her head up to stare in his eyes.

"I understand if you don't-" Her voice started thickly. She didn't realize he had moved and so quickly. His finger was pressed against her lips.

"Don't say that. You know it isn't true. You know I love you." Jeff whispered pulling her into an embrace. This was different from any she'd ever received. It wasn't lustful or friendly, it was tender and full of love for her.

Then he was kissing her. They both could taste the salt of her tears, but what she didn't realize was that it was mixed with his own. Just as sweet as the kiss began it ended.

She stared into his eyes as he stared into hers. She could feel his heart beating quickly against her own. This couldn't be real, it had to be a dream. But it was real.

"I'm never letting you go." Jeff whispered holding her tightly.

"Good." Was her only reply as they held each other in the middle of the locker room. Oblivious to everything around them.

Even Matt Hardy, who had back tracked to apologize, watching through a crack in the door as his heart broke.

-That I don't know what I'm doing anymore-

-I'm feeling like a little girl-

-Caught up in emotion-

-I'm out of control-

-Isn't it obvious?-


End file.
